No Life
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Depuis que Mello est parti...tout l'ennui. Hormis son ordinateur. MxM


**Titre : No-Life**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Genre : one-shot romance**

**Pairing : Matt/Mello, Matt/son ordinateur, l'auteur/Matt XD**

**Rating : K**

**Note : deuxième fic Death Note...(s'autocongratule). Bref. Cet OS a un petit goût d'inachevé...peut-être ferais-je un deuxième chapitre, si j'ai une bonne idée exploitable. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux se contenter de ne pas trop en faire (à quoi bon réécrire des choses qui ont été dites 100 fois ?)(je parle des retrouvailles de Matt et Mello quatre ans après le départ de Mello de l'orphelinat)**

**D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le thème de ce texte. Le thème, c'est la dangereuse (oui ? non ? qui sait en fait...) transformation de Matt depuis le départ de Mello...**

* * *

Le silence règne dans cet appartement du 4ème étage. Les bruits du dehors - une rue comme une autre, dans la noctambule Cité des Anges - sont assourdis par le double vitrage des fenêtres.

Dans une des pièces, toutes obscures - on n'a pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière -, brille l'écran à l'éclat bleuté d'un ordinateur.

Et assis devant, Matt.

…

L'avantage de bosser en freelance, c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de sortir. Ni de parler aux gens. Il suffit d'envoyer des e-mails.

Parfois - tout le temps - Matt se sent seul. Alors il se connecte à internet et va discuter sur des chats.

Les forums, les blogs, les communautés (myspace, facebook, lexode…)…autant de moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur sans sortir. Il y en a suffisamment pour étancher la soif de contacts humains de n'importe qui; et Matt n'était pas n'importe : il n'avait besoin de personne.

Ou presque.

Après, pour s'occuper, il y avait les jeux vidéo. Et puis son travail aussi, car s'il a réussi à se trouver un studio en plein centre-ville, ce n'est pas avec des billets de Monopoly. Mais pour lui, c'est facile. Après tout, créer des programmes sécurisés pour de grandes compagnies informatisées, il n'y a rien de plus simple, non ? Ce qui en font leur valeur, c'est que justement, ses programmes sont **vraiment** sécurisés. Personne ne pouvait passer au travers du filet. Et c'est ça que recherchent toutes les grandes boîtes. D'IBM à Microsoft, en passant par le FBI ou la NASA. Tous, ils cherchent la sécurité; et c'est-ce que Matt leur offre. Alors ce n'est pas cher payé qu'il puisse rester tranquille chez lui devant son écran à dégommer des monstres à coup de joystick.

…

Matt est un couche-tard. Il aime la nuit parce qu'il a compris qu'elle dégageait une sensualité très attirante, le genre qui peut combler un homme qui n'a pas de femme dans sa vie.

Matt n'aime pas les femmes. Ni les hommes. Ni les gens en général. Il a perdu l'habitude de les côtoyer et il ne le regrette pas; il s'en moque.

Au final, qu'il soit là ou pas, ça n'a aucune importance, alors autant rester tout seul et se laisser vivre. Pourquoi pas d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêche ?

Alors Matt vit tout seul, et il s'en tire très bien.

Tout seul, il se sent bien. Tout seul, il est cool. Il peut s'imaginer que la vie n'est pas un enfer, qu'on ne l'a pas bazardé au milieu des flammes, qu'on peut se passer du monde réel pour vivre dans celui du joystick.

Mais c'est une erreur; et il est trop intelligent pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Alors le rêve prend un goût amer qui n'a plus la saveur d'autrefois, avant qu'il ne devienne comme ça.

Avant que Mello s'en aille.

…

Mello, Mello, Mello.

Pourquoi il a fallu que tu partes ? C'était si urgent ce que t'avais à faire ? T'aurais pas pu prendre quelques minutes, histoire de m'embarquer au passage ? T'es parti comme un courant d'air, sans laisser une trace, hormis un creux, un vide, un espace mort à la place que tu t'étais creusé, à la force des poignets, sous mes yeux et dans mon cœur.

Alors quoi ? Me laisser dépérir ? Ça non. Mais même sans ça, je me délite tout doucement, sans savoir trop quoi faire pour arrêter le processus. Alors j'attend, dans ce temps suspendu, entre réel et virtuel, entre obscurité et ténèbres.

…

BIBIBIP BIBIBIP

…

C'est la sonnerie du portable.

- Allô ?

Un court silence.

- Mello ?

Le temps vient juste de reprendre son cours pour Mail Jeevas.


End file.
